Hunter Russia x Vampire China The Last Lives
by blazingblondemannequin
Summary: Yao is the only vampire left after an anti-vampire league killed off the rest of his kind 500 years ago, including his true love. For revenge, he eliminated the entire group, only for it to be started once more a couple hundred years later. What will happen when Yao is found by Ivan, the Russian vampire hunter? Will either stay alive? Based off an RP done with IvanRoChuBraginski.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTICE: This is an RP I've started with my friend IvanRoChuBraginski. Make sure to check out her fanifcitions as well!**

Yao burst out of his house into the night, smiling as the full light of the moon shown on his pearly fangs. Too bad that white sheen wouldn't last long. Tonight was a full moon, but not just any full moon, a blue one. His vampire powers would only come to him on a full moon, but on a blue moon they were doubled, because it was the second full moon of the month. He was faster, stronger, making it much easier to sink his teeth into the neck of his prey. Once the sun rose he would have to return inside to his boring work of making trinkets for anybody with money who got lost in the woods (Which was nobody).

With a smirk, the Chinese man changed into a bat and began to fly off to town. As he flew, he thought of the tasty blood he would finally get to drink. He needed to suck the blood from at least one human adult to survive until the next moon. And that wasn't a problem until about 500 years ago, when villagers formed a vampire hunting league and developed weapons to kill them. He watched as the many new hunters killed off the rest of the vampires in the village. For the most part he didn't care, until they killed off Yumi, his one true love. Then he grew furious, killing off the entire league. Well, he so thought. Apparently he had left a baby, who had grown up and now reformed the league. Yao couldn't even imagine who he or she was, but as long as he lived another month, he could care less.

Swooping into the dark village and perching on the ledge of a building, he noticed a lone woman walking briskly along the street.

"Ah," he thought as he licked his lips, "The classic helpless and alone dame.". Besides children, they were one of the easiest things to catch.

He flew around her, making he make a small noise and turn around, starting to grow worried. "Wh-Who's there…?" she whimpered. When no reply came, she tilted her head down and began to walk faster.

Yao changed into his normal form, grabbing her from behind and beginning to whisper in her ear with a distinct Chinese accent: "You look so nervous-aru, why don't I help alleviate the pain~?"  
"Pl-Please sir, I'll give you all the money I have… I'll give you anything…"  
"Ah ah ah, money won't do it. What I want is a drink~".

And with that, he sunk his teeth into her pale neck, sucking out the precious red liquid. The woman gasped and tried to scream for help, but within a minute her now grey and lifeless body fell to the ground. He could have turned her into a vampire sure, but he needed his blood, and also kind of liked the idea of being the only vampire.

Using his finger to wipe the blood off his mouth and teeth, he wrote his own symbol on her neck, just to scare the town once they found her. Standing up, a sudden burst of wind blinded him for a second, flapping his cape back far behind him. When he opened up his now piercing red eyes, he saw a tall man with gray hair and a scarf, glaring at Yao. The moon shown on the badge, symbolizing that he was part of the league.

"I finally found you."


	2. Chapter 2

The tall Russian man had a long trench coat and his scarf covered his neck. He glared at the Chinese vampire in front of him and he held an anti-vampire gun aimed right at his face. "Ive been looking for you for quite a while now~" he smirked.

Yao bore out his blood-tinted fangs and hissed at the tall man. Flipping back his dark purple cloak, he stood up and glared at him. "Heh, you think you can really catch the last vampire in this town? I've lived here for more than 5000 times your lifetime." he returned the smirk, kicking the dead woman aside. "You're a joke."

He gave the vampire a cold stare. "I'm a joke? Your a twisted blood thirsty monster who need to be sent back to hell..."

The Chinese man laughed. "Oh please, as if hell would want me back.". Licking the rest of his blood from his lips, he took a step closer. "I have plans tonight, so I'll just have to finish you off quickly.". Yao backflipped into the air, sailing above the vampire catcher, and disappearing into the night.

He muttered. "Dammit.." as he saw him flee and he ran in the direction he went to, trying to see if he could catch him. "Dammit you little monster!"

"Hmm." Yao quietly smirked, slipping out of the alley he had hidden in. 'I think I'll have a little fun with this one' he thought, his smirk growing wider. Using his fast speed, he rushed behind the Russian vampire hunter, from one alley to another. "Am I really anymore of a monster than you? You kill many innocent vampires just as I do innocent people." he threw his voice, making it sound like he could be anywhere at that moment.

Ivan scowled as he looked around, trying to figure out where the vampire was. "Vampires aren't innocent, they're beasts in human form that have no right to exist." He got his gun ready to shoot once he found the hiding vampire.

"Psh, you'll have to do better than that.". Yao flipped over Ivan once more, but kicking his dark boots against the back of his shoulder blades, pushing his hunter to the hard ground below. With a whoosh, Yao landed behind him, slowly walking towards the lying Russian man. "You'll never catch me."

Ivan grit his teeth as he glared up at the vampire. He then flipped into a standing position and grabbed yao's wrist, his grip tight. "You may be strong, but im stronger. ill let you live, for now..." With that he quickly turned and fled.

"How weak." Yao chuckled, watching the large man run off. "What happened to the fearless catchers that would stop at nothing to kill a vampire?". As he looked down once again at the corpse of the women, he noticed a shiny medal that had been dropped. Picking it up, he examined the print and engraved picture. "Vampire Hunting League. Ivan Braginski: Master Class". "Master Class my ass." Yao rolled his eyes, throwing it back on the ground. He jumped up into the air, flying off and searching for more victims.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry the chapter's so short guys, but the story should really start to pick up soon!**

Ivan had ran back to the hunting league. As he entered, he heard the loud angry bellow of his boss. He sighed, knowing that he would get an earful for him letting the vampire go from earlier. Shaking his head, he thought, 'What the hell is wrong with me?'. Still thinking about his failed attempt, he slowly walked into his bosses office, looking him straight in the eye. "I'm back..."

His boss stared him down back. "So? Where's the vampire?". Obviously he knew that Ivan didn't catch him, or he would be in chains and dragged along with. It was just to punish him, to make Ivan feel bad about his failure.

Ivan looked at the ground. "I…I don't have him yet...". He didn't want to admit that he let the vampire go. "He played a dirty trick and I blacked out..."

"A dirty trick huh? How could he possibly faze you?" his boss frowned, standing up and walking towards him. "Ivan, you're the one who brought this league back into action, just to slay that one specific vampire. Your parents had been doing this for longer than anyone, they even taught you all their skills. And you fail because he "pulled a trick"?"

He glared at his boss and balled his fists in anger. "I know that! Its just..." he sighed in frustration and turned to the door. "I don't need to explain myself to you..."

"Well I am your boss. I think you do." he returned back to the seat on his desk. "Now go home, you won't be getting your pay for a week or so. Try to catch that vampire as soon as you can."

He nodded and sighed, then walked out. Clenching his fists once again in anger, he headed home, broke and hungry, just like every other night.

Quite the contrary to Ivan, Yao walked inside his own home, licking the red liquid off his fingers. "Ah what a feast~." he sighed happily, laying down in his bed. "I always love blue moons.". His pale eyelids began to close, just as the sun came to rise. Yao fell asleep, thinking: 'I wonder if I'll ever see that hunter again…'.


	4. Chapter 4

Ivan walked a long path to his house. When he finally got to his empty home, he took off his boots and his giant over coat and hung it up, then walked to his fridge to see what all he had. He sighed as he saw only a single bottle of vodka. Then grabbing bottle of hard liquor, he brought it to his lips, drinking it down as he walked to his bedroom and collapsing onto his bed.

Yao was already asleep by this point, dreaming about his feast that night, and all the other ones to come.

Ivan yawned as he reached to take off his badge, then when he saw it wasn't there, he shot up and searched himself franticly. Then he stopped when he realized what may have happened. "...SON OF A BITCH!". He got out of his bed and walked out of the house, grabbing his jacket and going to search for the vampire who had his badge.

As the Russian man began to leave his house, Yao woke up from a chirp of an obnoxious morning bird. Lifting his head to see the sun was up, he frowned and lied back down. "Ugh, it's still morning…". Rolling his head over, he noticed the little bit of sunlight escaping from the closed shade was shining on the badge he had taken. He let out a weak chuckle, and fell back asleep.

Ivan growled as he looked around the woods for the vampire, his legs getting scratched a few times from the low branches and broken sticks, and the bright morning sun shining in his eyes.

"Bleh…" Yao complained, waking up once more. He had heard something wandering around the forest. It was probably some deer or something, nobody could ever find their way out here. He snuggled back into his blanket, dismissing the fact that if he was caught during the day, he would be completely powerless.

As Ivan was walking, he tripped over a vine and landed on his face. "God dammit!" he yelled loudly as he sat up and held his cheek which had a cut that was bleeding.

The Chinese man lazily opened up his eye, becoming slightly worried. The voice was now close, and Yao was sure it was a human. He could smell the blood. Quickly he moved himself, scurrying down under the bed. "I knew I should have installed a trap door…" he muttered under his breath.

Ivan soon found a cottage after walking for a few more minutes in the forest. He didn't bother knocking, so he just broke the door down and walked in, looking around for signs of anyone.

Yao quietly hid under the bed, ready to transform into a bat if needed. He knew that someone was already wandering around the shop of his knickknacks.

As Ivan walked around, his heavy boots made soft thumps on the floor. He walked to the bed slowly, looking around, then turned away and started to walk out. then he stopped. "...I know you're in here..."

Yao held in his sigh of relief. He could hear the sound of his black boots coming closer once more.

The Russian scanned the room once more, then he started to move stuff around and flipping them over.

Cringing at all the crashes and clashes, Yao tried to move farther underneath the bed. All of his stuff was turned over… only leaving his bed.

Ivan looked right at the bed. He walked to it, quickly flipped it over, grinning once he saw the vampire. "I found you~"


	5. Chapter 5

Yao tried to hide his fear, by letting out a hiss and baring his fangs, in a last attempt to scare him off. 'He's a vampire expert, he would know that I have no powers now…'

Ivan walked over to the vampire and grabbed him by his collar, pulling him up and smirking at him. "Oh, I'm soooo scared~."

With a look of pain and struggle on his face, Yao tried to wriggle from his harsh grasp. But he was to strong. He stared the catcher in the eye, trying to hold onto his pride. "So, you've finally caught the last vampire… what now?"

"Hmmmm...". He thought for a minute, before replying "Well first, give me my badge. Then I may think about letting you live..." he said with a dark smirk on his face.

"Take it…" muttered gesturing over to the table where his badge sat. "Is that all?"

Ivan walked over and picked up the badge. "Not exactly…my boss does want me to turn you in, so I must do that~" he said in a cheery voice as he picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.

The expression and demeanor of the Chinese man quickly changed. "No, you can't do that, I beg of you… he'll torture me in ways you couldn't imagine, then kill me… you don't even know my life, my story…". He looked to Ivan with pitiful eyes, as cute as ever. "Can you honestly participate in the death of a man without knowing his story?"

The Hunter raised his eyebrow a bit at how the man changed so quickly. Seeing him like that, just made him feel… kinda bad, he was actually a little cute… He then sighed and nodded, sitting down. "Then tell."

Yao lowered his head, beginning his tale. "Long ago, when I was a small child, the vampires would live with the humans in harmony. The only difference between the two was the fact that the vampires could hunt better. And it was a good deal for both peoples- the humans got the meat, and the vampires got the blood." A small, nostalgic smile appeared on his lips, then quickly vanished. "All until about 500 years ago, when there was a shortage of food."

He nodded a bit as he listen. "Yes, go on.."

"One stupid vampire decided to suck the blood from a human. He thought it was so good, that he kept drinking more." Yao shook his head. "He was killed immediately. But the humans thought that the other vampires would rise up against them and start drinking their blood. So they started to kill all of us off. And, as a defense, we sucked their blood. It was rather good though…" he gave a sad chuckle. "But here's where my personal story comes in."

Tilting his head, a bit in thought, Ivan looked intently up at the vampire as he listened to the story.

"Because I was smart enough to avoid the humans, it didn't matter to me that my kind was getting killed. I guess I thought that there were more then there actually were. Anyway, my one true love, Yumi, helped me build this house to escape the humans. One day though, the newly founded Vampire Hunting League barraged into my home, and killed my wife." Yao became teary eyed. "I killed all of them, then vowed to get rid of the entire league for revenge to my entire kind.". He collapsed into his hands, crying. "My kind is all gone… if they had left Yumi for a month more, there would at least be one more with me…"

"..." Ivan looked down sadly, his heart aching from the others story. "I-I see..." he thought for a second, he couldn't take the vampire to the league now, they would surely kill him. "Alright," he finally said. "I wont take you to the league, but I also can't let you go. The most I can do is let you stay a my house, but you will have to serve me." He looked up at the vampire seriously, holding out his hand. "Do we have a deal?"

"Shì. As long as you provide me blood to drink, I'll do whatever you ask.". Yao took his gloved hand with a small smile, and shook. "Thank you…" he muttered under his breath.

Shaking his hand, he grinned back until the smile slowly faded. "But I have to have prove that you're dead. I need to collect some of your blood." He said as he pulled out the silver and black blade from his pocket.

Yao chuckled slightly, holding out his arm. "Is that all? How weak it is to prove something to you humans."

He rolled his eyes and cut the palm of his hand, collecting the blood that dripped out of his wound. "Its my bosses orders, vampire blood is special…"

"Special?" Yao cocked an eyebrow. "How is it special?"

"If you extract the vamp poison in it, it can be very good for healing and is sold for a high price." Ivan put the container in his pocket.

"Ah yes, now I remember some vampire traitors doing that before." Yao nodded, rolling down his sleeve.

He nodded a bit. "Probably for money…" Ivan straightened himself out and looked at Yao. "In case any other hunters are around, I need to carry your body and you MUST play dead. Understood?"

"I'm a vampire. I'm already undead, so dead isn't that far off." he flicked the long brown hair off his shoulder and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever.." Ivan muttered, picking the tiny man up and throwing him over his shoulder, walking out the house.

"Hey!" Yao hissed. "Don't be so rough!"

He chuckled and grinned. "Keep quiet and act dead~"

The vampire rolled his eyes, flopping down over his shoulder as the big Russian man headed for the guild.


End file.
